


Pines' Random LU Nonsense

by PiningforPines



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Art, Civil War, Drabble, Headcanon, Jojo's Art, Jojo56830, LGBTQ Themes, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningforPines/pseuds/PiningforPines
Summary: My random Linked Universe media! Drabbles, headcanons, comics, prompts—anything that doesn’t strictly qualify as a fic!Feel free to use any of it as inspiration— just let know if you do, I’d love to read your work! :D
Kudos: 22





	1. Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> So, I gave up with posting stuff to other social media, and decided to post stuff right to the source of LU fan content, lol. Honestly, I don't really expect anyone to read it, but hey, if you can find some inspiration for writing your own fics, please let me know, it'd make me really happy! Just be warned, I might still use some of these as prompts for my own work, though it'd be awesome to see how different yours might turn out! ;D
> 
> This first one is part drabble, part headcanon, part hypothetical, and fully allowed to be used as a prompt for a real fic!

In a hypothetical situation, where there were two ways to go about defeating an evil: the just, fair way, an arduous process that accomplishes things properly; or the quick, dirty way, which sacrifices moral victories but defeats the evil without letting it cause any more harm… Which would the boys choose?

I can imagine Time and Twilight immediately taking a stand with the former—hubris might be their fatal flaw—and refusing to hear any argument for the latter. There simply is nothing that could convince them. Sky, too, would join them after only the briefest hesitation: there are some things that he would do the ‘wrong’ way, but that list is intensely short, and this wasn’t on it.

Wind and Warriors would immediately choose to get the evil defeated as quickly as possible. Wind is used to sacrificing personal morals for the greater good, and he knows that it can do wonders. Warriors’ stance would be that all was far in war, after all. If the other side plans to cheat, connive, and hurt innocent parties, then he was willing to do all he could to defeat it.

After some deliberating, Hyrule would join Wind and Warriors, too. He’s used to using all of his advantages, regardless of ethics, to win in a fight. In the end, his own morality lines up with Wind’s ideology: what small sin mattered, if the outcome was saving people’s lives?

And Wild would step into line beside Time, Twilight, and Sky. Despite the crazy things he’s done, nothing can shake the honorable core in his heart. Things needed to be done right, so that as little fallout happened as possible; so that they could be _sure_ that they were the good guys in this scenario. And he would _always_ follow Twilight, who stood for everything he believed in.

Four would take the longest to decide, a similar, smaller civil war fighting inside of him. Vio and Blue argued for the quick way; Red and Green for the right way. But he wouldn’t be able to weigh their arguments the way he always did: they were too _equal_ , too _passionate._ Finally, he would grit his teeth and join the rougher side. This was an all-or-nothing question, after all, and being _half_ convinced mattered the same as being _fully_ convinced.

Legend would quietly, shamefully choose to side with the righteous. He’s used to making difficult decisions, decisions that were _technically_ the right thing to do, but hurt a lot of good people. The creed of being a _hero_ , above all else, was what he clung to in the hardest times. If he couldn’t do things like a hero, then what was he?

It would lead to a lot of heartache.

Hyrule would be hurt and betrayed by his best friend choosing the opposite side, after all the ethical nitpicks they agreed on, after being constantly assured by the veteran that he was _good._

Legend would constantly be doubting himself, not because he thought the other side was better, but because he wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to go through with doing things the right way.

Wind would think Time and Twilight stubborn and prideful. What good did it do to stick to arbitrary guidelines? He’d sided with pirates in his efforts to save his sister, and he’d do it again and again and _again_.

Warriors would default to his cold, calculated role as a captain. He didn’t _have_ to think about whether it was right, only how to get things done.

Twilight didn’t need to think, either. He’d blindly follow his morals, if he had to. Whatever emotions that tried to challenge him would be buried deep and covered over. Those feelings were _weakness._

Wild wouldn’t be able to reconcile splitting the group. Neither choice could truly be right if they were so torn. There _had_ to be another option, he would fret, deep into the night. There just _had_ to be.

Time would dig in his heels and commit to his role. He was supposed to be the example, here. Sure, he’d done questionable things in the past, but that wasn’t a good reason to choose wrongly _now._ But how it hurt, his heart breaking anew, as his companions—his _wards_ —looked at him with such distrust and vitriol. 

Sky would be questioning himself the whole time. He might be swayed rather easily if he listened to the others too long. Soon after the split, his doubts would focus not on philosophy, but _betrayal:_ what kind of person was he if he switched sides? Especially as time went on, and bonds of loyalty, not morals, took hold? 

And Four, poor Four. He wanted to _split,_ so badly. Things were always easier when he was four, not one—but _no_ , he would not split in front of the others. This was his big secret, both his greatest pride and shame. But the arguing in his mind would get out of hand, and he’d find himself spending more time reflecting inwards, at the detriment to his actions.

Even if they managed to defeat the evil, whichever way it was done, what could mend this rift?


	2. Twili!Shadow Sketch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I heard this idea, but whoever made the connection between the Mirror of Twilight and Four Swords' Dark Mirror is a genius, and I HAD to sketch a Twili version of Shadow based on Jojo's Four, and I am LIVING FOR HIM. Look, Four even gave him a kinstone!<3<3<3


	3. Some thoughts, I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts on sexuality, that keep making their way into my fics. All just wishful thinking, feel free to share your own headcanons

Hyrule is pansexual, and aromantic. This is considered pretty normal in his time (people can’t fault you for finding love in an apocalypse). This isn’t quite about his sexuality, but Hyrule is also on the autism spectrum, so his views on relationships follow logic that sometimes others don’t understand at first.

Wild is asexual, panromantic. He's still figuring it out. He enjoys his conversations with Fish Boy. <3

Legend is bisexual and proud, but he’s not about to tell the rest of the Chain about his “personal matters.”

Time considers himself nonbinary. He doesn’t talk about it, and answers to “he” easily. When living with the Kokiri, the concept was rare but not unheard of, but Hylians have no concept of a gender outside of the binary except for fantastical exceptions (which really isn’t ideal). He’s made peace with it.

Four is gay, gay, gay, and gay. Not because there are four of him, he is just really heckin’ gay. His gaydar is broken, I think because he  _ wants _ everyone to be gay. Regardless of what situation he's written into, he pines for Shadow.

Sky is straight, for the most part. He’s spent a lot of time humming and hawing about his sexuality, but it was Zelda who told him that he didn’t need to identify as anything if nothing fit. Skyloft is more open about sexuality, similar to Rulie’s Hyrule. He’ll admit he’s questioning if pressed, but doesn’t consider it a very high priority.

I picture Warriors as bisexual-in-theory and mostly straight, and cis-passing trans. That might be controversial, I don’t know, but I read a few fics that convinced me of it. I’d like to think that a lot of Wars’ more dude-bro traits are partially masking his insecurities—constantly flirting with women, always checking his reflection, etc.—but mostly, he’s just a vain goof.

Wind doesn’t really know yet. He’s heard some things tossed around, but he hasn’t really thought about love or attraction much. If anyone presses him, he’ll dramatically announce that his heart belongs to the sea, more for spectacle than anything. He wonders if Tetra thinks about this stuff.

And finally, Twilight. Twilight, Twilight, Twilight. I can’t for the life of me decide. Part of me just wants him to be the token Straight™ friend, but that doesn’t quite fit him either. If you asked my version of him what his sexuality was, his most honest answer would probably be “heartbroken.” Poor Twi, send him some love. <3 I don’t know what kind, but at least  _ some _ kind of love.


	4. Beast Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was unfair that Twilight and Legend both get animal forms, and had a burst of creativity, thinking, "I'll just give them animal forms myself!" Which, of course, promptly died out as I was working on Hyrule's.  
> Tried to match Jojo's descriptions in her comic/posts about how they're not fursonas, but _are_ based on their personalities. Anyway, here's ~~Wonderwall~~ Beast Form!Hyrule.


	5. Do it For Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it before, I'll say it again. Legend has the best expressions.
> 
> No, I'm not biased or anything.
> 
> Feel free to steal, he needs more appreciation.  
> (art belongs to Jojo though, PLEASE credit them!!!)


	6. Pines!Ravio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lookit me, I gave myself my own ! tag

A headcanon, which I’m sure only I have, that Ravio changed up his style once he moved to Hyrule, in order to differentiate himself from Link/Legend. He experimented a lot with makeup (he and Leg both like the eyeliner) and curls his hair himself. The jewelry is all spare trinkets Legend had accumulated over time or bought specifically for Ravio, and they often have magical charms on them (one or two might up his charisma for sweet-talking customers, but who is he to avoid any advantage he can get?). It also makes him feel fancy. He still prefers the bunny hood if he’s in public, or talking to strangers, but this provides him an extra layer of precaution. 

While he does look a _lot_ like Legend (people always assume that they’re related), as the two have grown older, Ravio retained a lot of his boyishness around his face, and he’s shorter (Hylia forbid any version of Link is _tall_ ) and stockier than Legend. He’s only a couple inches taller than Wind; Legend worries that the harsh life of Lorule has stunted Ravio’s growth, but he never says it aloud. Ravio, also, can take care of himself in battle, but he’s nowhere near as proficient as his beloved.

Sheerow is alive and kicking, somehow. Legend has doubts that it's really a bird—maybe a demon, considering how much it likes to mess with him.

I still feel like _Hyrule:Warriors_ giving him a hammer was somehow a coordinated attack/fan-service specifically targeted at me.


End file.
